The Legend of Zelda: Transformers and Samurai
by Warrior of Ice and Shadow
Summary: The Golden Goddesses enlist the help of Wolf, a lone samurai who had a lupine secret, but when the children of Ordon Village vanish from within the confines of the village in plain view of the villagers, Wolf realizes that there is more to the situation than meets the eye. I suck at summaries, so if this isn't exactly informative, sorry. Rate, Review, and enjoy the story!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I only own my samurai, Wolf. I don't own any of the Transformers movies, or any of the Legend of Zelda franchise. I wish I did, but I don't.**

Chapter One:  
The Samurai

I was sitting at my laptop, as usual, when I felt a trio of strange presences. I sighed, heavily, before logging off of my laptop, and walking downstairs, grabbing a sheathed katana off the wall before I walked down the stairs. As I walked down the staircase, I heard a soft mutter, and froze, praying for it to be slightly louder. "How do you know if he's coming?" asked what sounded like a girl.

"Because, I just do," said a young woman's voice.

"He's in the stairwell. Come on out, Wolf," said a third. I sighed again, and continued downstairs, the katana slipped through my obi, because I lacked the upper robes, not that I cared. I turned the corner, and saw something that I knew would haunt me for the rest of my life. Three young women were sitting at the table, waiting for me. I padded over, removing the katana, before sitting down, my legs crossed with my feet on my thighs. I decided to cut straight to the chase.

"Why are you here?" I asked, setting my katana on the floor in front of me.

"Because we need your help," said the youngest.

"And why would that be?" I asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Because the Hero that was _supposed_ to be in our world completely vanished," said the one dead center in the age range, teenager, if I had to guess. They all had an otherworldly aura to them, so I knew right away that they weren't nearly as young as they all seemed to be. She shot the eldest a glower that I read easily. _Why are we here for him?_

"Let me guess, because he vanished, you had to come knocking on my corner of the universe, simply to enlist my help, however dubious it is," I said, watching them all warily.

"Basically," said the eldest, nodding.

"Who are you all?"

"Farore," said the youngest. "Goddess of Courage."

"Nayru," said the middle. "Goddess of Power."

"Din," said the eldest. "Goddess of Wisdom."

"Great..." I muttered, shaking my head. "I've got the Golden Goddesses knocking on my door, simply because they couldn't choose another Hero?"

All three nodded simultaneously. I groaned. "When do I leave?" I finally asked, figuring that it would be useless to argue.

"As soon as possible, preferably," said Din. "You'll need supplies, though."

"Not worried about supplies," I replied, flatly.

"Why not?"

"Because I've been known to go for several months with very little water, and close to no food," I replied, shaking my head, and standing. I walked over to a nearby closet, and grabbed a sleeveless black robe that fell to my ankles, and turned to them again, walking back over, and sitting down. "I'll need a map."

Nayru handed me a map, which I could tell was older than dirt. I just gave her a dirty look, and she replaced it with the map I had upstairs. I sighed again. "Twilight Princess, huh?" I asked, only to receive confused looks. I just waved them off. "Ignore my rambling. I can get everything ready within twenty minutes. When do you want to send me off?"

"Thirty minutes from now?" asked Farore, looking at her sisters.

"Yes," they nodded.

"Alright, you ladies get comfortable, which I doubt will be a problem, and I'll go get ready," I said, standing, and slipping my katana through the black obi again, then walked out of the room, grabbing a cleaning cloth, as well as a whetstone. I slipped the map into a small satchel that I grabbed, and slid into place on the back of the obi, where it wouldn't be easily seen, then walked down the stairs again. "Ready," I said, making the goddesses jump.

Nayru walked over to me, and said, "Get some actual supplies."

I gave her a cold stare, then quite deliberately, turned away from her as her sisters walked up. "I'll plant you near Ordon Village," said Farore, walking in front of me. "Good luck."

"Thanks," I replied, before I was removed from my home, and placed in an entirely different area. I saw a Bulblin, and drew my katana as it charged towards me. I sidestepped, easily dodging the clumsy strike, and struck at the beast's neck, severing it's head from its shoulders in one blow. I walked away, pulling the cleaning cloth out, wiping the blade, then stowing the cloth back into the pocket that I'd pulled it from, and sheathed the katana again. I pulled out my map, and located the sun. "Might as well wait till dawn, it'd be easier that way," I muttered, and quickly hauled myself over to a nearby spring, where I settled down, waiting for dusk or dawn.

I wish it was like that. What actually happened, was I killed the bulblin, then went to sit near the spring, only to be spotted by a young man and woman. "Well, shit," I muttered.

"Who are you?" demanded the woman.

"Wolf," I sat on a rock, calm as could be. "Who are you?"

"None of your business," snapped the woman. I raised an eyebrow.

"Where I come from, it's considered polite to introduce yourself to someone, especially when they introduce themselves to you," I said, lowering the eyebrow, and closing my eyes, and relaxed, although my posture didn't change. I heard muttering, then a heavy sigh.

"Fine, fine. I'm Ilia," said the young woman.

"I'm Link," said the decidedly feminine voice of the young man. _Hm..._ I looked closer at the young man, and shook my head. _How on earth did I manage to mistake you for a man?_ I asked myself, feeling like a fool.

"It's nice to meet you two young ladies," I said, bowing from where I sat. I caught an astonished look from the young woman who was all but silent. "How did I know you were female?" I asked, with a slight grin. "You fooled me for a second, but all it took was a second look. Where your weight is placed, your posture, its the little details that give you away."

"Ah," said Link, giving me a quick grin. "Thanks for the tip."

"Free of charge," I said, with a small smile of my own. "I need some help, real quick."

"For what?" asked Link, giving me a slightly confused look, complete with slightly tilted head.

"What time of day is it?" I asked, looking around. "As you can probably tell, I'm not from around here."

"Nearing dusk," said Ilia, who turned to Link, and muttered something like, "He's probably a pervert, Link. Please, avoid him."

"Not a pervert," I said, shaking my head in exasperation. "I'm not the kind of person who particularly enjoys getting hit for something that stupid, let alone getting hit." Link just grinned at Ilia, and waved me over.

"You can stay at my place, if you want," she said, as I hopped down from the rock, and walked over to her. "Wow," she whispered, looking up at me. "You're tall."

I chuckled. "It's what being six feet two inches tall does to a guy."

Link shook her head, suddenly, and sneezed. I was looking around, unaccountably tense, and cursed, drawing my katana with a metallic _zing_! "Get behind me, and do not run," I ordered. "We need to get to the village."

Link nodded, and said, "Follow me," before taking off, sprinting like a deer over the forest floor. I followed, Ilia ahead of both of us. By the time we reached the village, I'd killed several bulblins who had attempted to stop us, so the blade of my katana was dripping some kind of purplish fluid. "Bulblins are attacking," I said, pushing Link and Ilia ahead of me. "Get help from the village, but under no circumstances are they to get near me, understand?"

Link nodded, and took off running again. I spun, facing the hole in the underbrush that we'd made, katana in a ready grip. I took a deep breath, then let it out, relaxing my control, and felt the rippling that signified the release of my more beastly aspects. Just then, a horde of Bulblins came crashing through the underbrush, so I howled my resistance, and launched myself into the midst of the horde, dealing much more damage than the horde was expecting, as I tore a hole into the center, and made myself a target. A fairly juicy one, if I do say so myself. The villagers came in, so I had to reign in the beastly aspects, and fight using only my augmented strength, speed, and stamina. The villagers helped mop of the rest of the horde, only to have the _biggest_ bulblin that I had ever seen come crashing into the clearing. "Get everyone clear, now!" I roared at the villagers. "I'll take Big and Ugly, there! Go!" True to my word, I launched myself at him, and forced him back, releasing the beastly aspects, ignoring the screams from the villagers. _**The children...**_whispered a voice from deep inside. I cursed. I'd forgotten about them. Ilia, Link, Malo, Talo, Beth, and whoever else was there were there, and accounted for, but I got the feeling that I was missing something.

"Who's missing?" I yelled, making myself heard over the crowd. Just then, the children vanished. Which just incited mass panic. I grabbed Link's shoulder, and hauled her up to the tree, and said, "We need to talk, get inside."

She gave me a confused look, but complied. We stepped into her house, and sat at her table, katana on the table top. I gave her a long hard look, and said, "This had better not get outside of this house, understand?"

She nodded, wondering what we were going to talk about. I could see it in her face.

"We aren't the only things in this universe that are sentient," I started. "After all, if there is one planet that can support life, there have to be others..."

**AN: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know it's kinda full of stuff, but I'll probably get a beta soon, so please, let me know if you can beta for me. Thank you, and review!**


	2. A letter to you, the reader

**Dear Reader,**

**I'm sorry that I haven't continued this story recently, but my muse seems to enjoy jumping from story to story, so I'm not entirely sure how long it'll take for me to update the story. Sorry, but I hope that you'll forgive me. Eventually, anyway.**

**Thanks,**

**Warrior of Ice and Shadow**


End file.
